


Closure

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Animal Death, Anniversary, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslashfeb2018, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Snow White wonders what to do for her and Aurora's 50th anniversary before she gets the perfect idea.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Uh!! This is my day 3 for Femslash Feb!! I hope you like it! The prompt was carousel!

Snow gazed at the woman before her, love-filled memories flowing through her mind. The two were soon celebrating their fiftieth anniversary from when they married, and while their children had all grown and their looks had began to diminish, their love still flourished. 

The quiet black-haired woman found herself contemplating what to do for her wife on their special day. While she had a perfect gift picked out--a brand new tiara, to show that she would always be a queen in her eyes-- she had no idea what else she could do for her wife.

It was her oldest daughter, Anne-Marie, who finally gave her the idea of taking her wife to the carnival.

While the two were never one for crowded areas, Anne-Marie had mentioned a new carousel that was being installed--and with the recent death of the lovers' horses, it seemed like the perfect closure.

Finally, the day arrived and Snow held the hand of her wife and lifted their intertwined fingers up to her face before lightly placing a kiss on the hand as they walked. When they found the new carousel, the two found themselves giggling at the sight of the odd animal choices, and the lack of anything equine.

Still, Snow held her hand out for her wife like she did so many years ago when she first asked her wife to dance with her, as she lifted the older woman up on the platform. Aurora chose an ostrich as her steed, and as Snow helped her climb onto the porcelain creature, she leaned forward and tenderly kissed her wife. 

"I'm sorry that they don't have horses, my darling. I wanted to offer you with some sort of closure for Samson Jr.'s death." 

Aurora just smiled lovingly. "Closure? My dear, you have always been my closure, and you always will be."

Snow just smiled joyfully, embracing her wife briefly before clambering onto her own mount right next to her wife--a deer--and sweetly intertwining their hands again, holding on tighter than she ever had.

Snow's life may have not been perfect, but at least she had a beautiful and loving woman in her corner.


End file.
